ningondefandomcom-20200214-history
Major Figures in Ningonde
Ningonde is a big place, but there are some figures of worth remembering. From kings to captains and even lone heroes, these individuals bear keeping in mind when navigating the world. Not all of these are currently living. King Hjalmar III, Ruler of the Kingdom of Alendaria King Hjalmar III, Ruler of Alendaria and its Vassal States, is a shrewd man. Known as a man of great influence, Hjalmar is a spider that weaves his web across the continent of Asland, and in some cases, beyond. Alendaria's wealth of natural resources make it a powerful ally, and have bought Hjalmar significant influence in diplomatic matters, as well as power and loyalty. Hjalmar is aware of the tense balancing act Alendaria and Cirathien must play out. An all-out war between the kingdoms seems all but inevitable at times, but Hjalmar knows that war is bad for business, and he would go to great lengths to resolve his problems otherwise. Regardless, Hjalmar knows that should war knock on his kingdom's door, his vassal states would run to heed the call of Alendar's horn. Emperor Kazmar II, Lord of Cirathien Kazmar Ludovich II, Hammer of the Strovian First Legion and Emperor of the Kingdom of Cirathien, cares little for the petty intrigues of royal court. A man of military precision and habit, Kazmar prides himself on being the smartest man in the room, always. He has made a career of outmaneuvering would-be usurpers and rivals, and is ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals. Kazmar is not a reckless man, but he is not afraid of confrontation, and uses the might of the Cirathean military when he deems it neecssary. Cirathien, on the continent of Strovia, is smaller than Alendaria, but its military guarantees that its borders are rarely tested. Even so, Kazmar knows the price of war. Cirathien would likely succeed, but Kazmar has little interest in ruling over an empire of bones. Korinn Delmirev, Captain of the Sky Ship Corsair The stories say that when Korinn Delmirev stared death in the face, she spat in its face and laughed. The dragonborn may not have wings, but Korinn has made a life soaring through the skies as a fearless and peerless privateer. Never one to shy away from a fight, but rarely one to lose one, Korinn commands loyalty from her crew and the lucky few she trusts. She grew up on the spires, scrounging for food among the urchins and dreaming of soaring free. After stowing away on the Valkyrie, Korinn quickly made her bones and climbed the ranks. When she found the opportunity to take her own ship, she knew it was fate. Korinn is foolhardy and reckless, but far from stupid. Her risks are always calculated, and she values the life of her crew above any other. She carries the mark of the black dragon, but she does not value violence for its own sake. Lyanna, The Divine Hammer (dead) Before her fall, Lyanna was a force for good in the world. Little is known of her origins today, but historians note that in its original form, The Order of The Heavenly Sword actually worked to help, and not punish, the world. The stories don't always agree, but most concur on the fact that at some point, Lyanna's mission was warped, and her army reflected her twisted soul. No historian alive today knows how she was stopped, and any records that exist are likely buried far from anyone who could even understand them. Even so, over 400 years ago, Lyanna vanished from the face of Ningonde, though her order survived. High Inquisitor Hrelgar, Commander of The Order of The Heavenly Sword Hrelgar is a devout man, and his religion is Lyanna. Known as a fanatical warrior and a master tactician, Hrelgar has worked arduously to restore The Order to its former glory in hopes that their resurgence will speed the return of The Divine Hammer. While the order prefers not to engage in the genocidal campaigns it once did, Hrelgar still believes in Lyanna's pursuit of absolute justice, and he is not afraid to order any mission he believes will take the world closer to the ideal.